ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren 10
This series takes place in an alternate dimension, where Ren, an ordinary 12-year old, gets sold an Awesomatrix, a combination of an Omnitrix and an Ultimatrix, mistaking it for a watch, now, Ren, his brother, Sam, his friend, Verna, and his uncle, Will, must work together to fight aliens, monsters, and robbers, while, also discovering the secrets of the Awesomatrix. This is Ren 10. (Man, this paragraph has a lot of commas in it) Characters Ren-''' the main protagonist of Ren 10 and wearer of the Awesomatrix, he is a rather laid-back guy who would rather play video games, then, save the world. However, he does enjoy turning into aliens (well, most of the times). He always wears sunglasses (even in home), shorts and a T-Shirt. 'Sam- '''Ren’s older brother, whose uptight and stern self contracts with Ren’s laid-back attitude. He always wears his school uniform (even though, school already ended), and always angered when his room is messed up in the simplest way. Ren usually mocks Sam by calling him, “Stimpy.” '''Verna-' Ren’s best friend, who’s not as uptight as Sam yet not as laid-back as Ren. Verna, usually, hangs around Ren’s house to play video games with him and dresses like a tomboy. However, she does help out with Ren on his “alien missions.” 'Will- '''Ren and Sam’s uncle, whom takes care of Ren and Sam since their mom and dad “disappeared.” He allows Ren to leave the house and go alien. He always acts so mysterious, but I’m sure it won’t come up in the show. Uncle Will has a habit of forgetting Verna’s name. '''Squidface-' the main antagonist of the series, he is the cruel (well, not really), menacing (not that much) tyrant whose life goal to get rule the universe. That’s why he worked hard to get the Awesomatrix, so that he can use it to... well, you already know. Aliens Original Ten #Swampfire #Wildmutt #Humongousaur #Echo Echo #Cannonbolt #Big Chill #Diamondhead #Grey Matter #Eye Guy #Goop Unlocked Aliens #Ultimate Swampfire (Unlocked in "Attack of the Giant Frogs") #Ultimate Big Chill (Unlocked in "Motorcycle Love") Episodes '''Season 1 '#1- Who Watches The Watchman?' (July 9, 2011) Ren ends up buying the Awesomatrix, mistaking it for a normal watch; however, it is not a normal watch at all. It can turn you into an alien of your choice; a certain person named Squidface wants it all to himself. '#2- Meet Mr. Pink' (July 10, 2011) Ren meets Mr. Pink, and despite, the girly name is an actually deadly threat. Will Ren survive Mr. Pink’s wrath with the Awesomatrix? Most likely, yes. '#3- Attack of the Giant Frogs (July 13, 2011)' Ren meets an insane scientist named, Dr. Frogkisser, whose created giant frogs hoping it will destroy the town. While, Ren tries to stop him, he discovers an interesting feature in the Awesomatrix. '#4- Invasion of the Aliens (July 15, 2011)' An group of aliens land on Earth looking for the rare "Brown Element", and they are winning to invade the Earth to find it. So, Ren and the gang try to find this rare "Brown Element" to prevent the invasion of Earth. '#5- Motorcycle Love (July 17, 2011)' Squidface sends a droid to get Ren’s Awesomatrix; however, the droid ends up falling for a motorcycle chick. The two grow real close and have a baby; a fully-grown motorcycle droid baby whom wants Ren dead. Now, Ren has an evil fully-grown motorcycle droid baby to fight, will Ren survive? Most likely, yes. '#6- My Son, Diamondhead (July 21, 2011)' A Petrosapien father comes to Earth looking for his son, he mistakes Ren (whom transformed into Diamondhead) as his son. Now, Ren ask to keep the act, while, Sam and Verna search for his real son. '#7- Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together (July 24, 2011)' Squidface that he should stop sending droids and start fighting Ren, himself. However, he changes his mind and decides to join forces with Dr. Frogkisser, whom is currently making a monster, to destroy Ren and get his Awesomatrix. '#8- The Stupid Kid That Wanted The Awesomatrix (August 3, 2011)' A stupid 10-year old kid discovers Ren's big secret. '#9- Ren vs. the Giant Worm (August 6, 2011)' A giant earthworm attacks the town, and it's up to Ren to stop it. '#10- Two of a Kind (August 10, 2011)' Squidface decides to wake a evil version of Ren, so that he will gain the Awesomatrix. Meanwhile, Ren is searching for his special jacket. '#11- Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang (August 16, 2011)' Dr. Frogkisser creates a bomb that could mutate the entire planet, and it's up to Ren to stop him. '#12- Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 1)' (August 25, 2011) Squidface has always failed every plan he had against Ren, but, finally, after weeks of humiliation, Squidface, finally, BECOMES A THREAT. '#13- Squidface Becomes a Threat (Part 2)' (Summary TBA) 'Season 2' '#14- Inside the Null Void' It's Ren's 13th birthday. So Verna gave Ren a new video game, Sam gave Ren a new sweater, and Will gave Ren an exclusive trip through the Null Void. BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! '#15- NegaRen Rules The World' NegaRen (from "Two of a Kind") goes through a journey through the universe to conquer a planet. DVDs This is a list of all the DVDs that contain Ren 10 episodes in them *Ren 10 Vol. 1: Who Watches The Watchman? *Ren 10 Vol. 2: Motorcycle Love Fan Lists If you like the series, put your signature here! *TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 20:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 13:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *If I were Ren, I'd get free Nachoes Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 08:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *Codelyokofan60 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *Oddman (Talk - Blog - ) 16:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 20:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 14:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Ren 10 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Fan Lists